Starvation
by spaz19892000
Summary: Kind of an AU…Edward left Bella and he left Forks…But the rest of the Cullens stayed…Bella and Rosalie are on the way to being friends…Alice and Rosalie continued to speak and see Bella regularly.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Kind of an AU…Edward left Bella and he left Forks…But the rest of the Cullens stayed…Bella and Rosalie are on the way to being friends…Alice and Rosalie continued to speak and see Bella regularly.**

**A/N: This story isn't going to be huge probably no more than five chapters…Don't forget to R&R…ENJOY

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

Rosalie stormed into the house and into the living room where she knew she would find the rest of the family. She the anger she felt clouded her vampire senses, she just knew that's where they would be. She enter the room with such force that she got everyone's attention without saying a word. Carlisle looked at her shocked.

"Rosalie?"

"I don't care what he thinks or wants, Edward had better get his ass back to Forks and soon." She crossed her arms over her chest and began pacing the room.

Emmett looked at her and raise an eyebrow. "What's going on Rose?"

Rosalie didn't acknowledge Emmett's question, but answered while pacing and still rambling. "I don't know and that's the problem. Alice thought that she was doing this because he left but there's more to it."

Esme looked at Rose concerned. "Rosalie what are you talking about?"

Rosalie let out an exasperated sigh. "Bella!" Everyone starred at her. It was no secret that Rosalie and Bella were the best of friends. "Yes, I know, I was the first one to go off on Edward about him and Bella but she's starting to grow on me. Besides that even if she weren't, I never would have wanted her dead."

Jasper looked at Rosalie shocked. "Dead?"

Rosalie finally stopped pacing. She realized that she probably wasn't making much sense. She took a deep breath, even though for her it was unnecessary, and began the abridged story.

"She hasn't been eating since Edward left. I mean nothing, unless Charlie is there. Alice thought that it was because he was gone but there's something more. She never started eating again, even as she began dealing with the pain she never ate. Today she was driving to school and passed out from starvation and hit a tree. She's pretty cut up, and they put her on an IV to her some nutrients. Problem is she's already pulled it out twice."

Rosalie stopped to look at the faces of her family. All she saw was shock and fear.

"Alice is there with her now. But she seems intent on killing herself."

Suddenly out of nowhere Edward came out of the shadows and stood in front of Rosalie. He looked at her as if trying to determine if she was lying. Rosalie took a step toward him.

"You heard all of that?" Edward nodded.

"What the hell are you still doing here? Stop standing there starring at me and go to her. Because if you don't, if you don't tell her how you really feel, Alice saw-"

Rosalie could finish her sentence she just looked at him with an expression of complete sadness. Edward tried to read her mind but all he got was her crying.

"Alice saw what Rose?" Edward pushed.

"Alice saw us at her funeral." Beside them they heard Esme gasp. "So you had better swallow your pride or whatever it is that is keeping you from following your heart and being with her and get to the hospital. Edward, after all this time you have to realized that you are both stronger, happier, and safer when you're together." Rosalie finished her rant and pleaded to him with her eyes and her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward nodded to Rose and rant o the hospital. When he got to Bella's room Alice was sitting outside in the hallway. When she saw him she ran to him and gave him a hug.

"Oh Edward, she tried to take the IV out again. I tried to stop her but I had to call the doctor."

When Alice let go, Edward gave her a reassuring smile. "I know, is she awake?"

"I don't know. I haven't been able to bring myself to go in yet."

Edward nodded and went inside the room. There laying on the bed was Bella. Edward immediately saw the difference between the Bella he had left months ago and this skin shell of his Bella. But he could help but note that even now, sick as she was, she was still his beautiful Bella. He went over to the bed and took her hand in his.

"Alice I won't take it out again I promise. You don't have to stay." She said with her eyes still closed.

"I don't believe that for a moment, not after you let things get to this point." He felt the muscles in her hand stiffen in his as her eyes shot open.

"Edward?" She blinked at him in disbelieve. Edward took that moment to take her lips in his. He hadn't expected her to but she responded with the same passion as she always had.

When he pulled away he was amazed to see a smile on her face. "I miss you." She breathed starring him in the eyes.

He reached up and rubbed the back of his hand across her cheek. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left, I should have realized that I couldn't live without you."

Bella just held his gaze and smiled at him. "I love you Edward."

"Even after what I did." She noticed that his eyes wondered over her body and finally to the IV sticking in her hand.

"You didn't do this. I did this. Do you hear me?" Bella shook the hand she still had in hers causing him to look at her. "Not you, me!" She squeezed his hand to emphasize the point.

"But if I hadn't left you, if I had stayed-"

"I would have started this a month later then I did. Whether or not you left Phil would have convinced my mom to let him fight to take me back to Flordia."

Edward look at her shocked. "What?"

"Phil decided that I belonged in Florida and not in Forks. He wants to take Charlie to court if he doesn't make me go down there. I thought that if I got sick, then Carlisle would say I couldn't leave. I figured that way I would just keep making myself sick, he would keep telling them I couldn't leave and then I would be here when you got back. But starving myself took longer then I thought and when I decided to try something else it was too late, I could get myself to eat again."

"So you were trying to make yourself sick just so that you would see me when I came back?"

Bella nodded. "I'm sorry."

Edward shook his head and took her cheek in his hand. "Don't be sorry just promise me you'll let yourself get better now."

"That would be a conditional promise." Edward raised an eyebrow. "I can't do this without you. I'm not strong enough to get better. I love you, I need you."

Edward used his thumb to rub the length of her cheek. "I'm not going anywhere until you want me to. I love you too much to ever leave again."

Bella smiled and slowly nodded. "Okay, so no more taking out the IV."

Edward chuckled and gently kissed her lips and spoke against them. "No more taking out the IV. By the way where's Charlie?"

"He's at a conference for the next week and a half, he left yesterday. Alice convinced the doctor not to call him."

Edward nodded. "I'm going to send Alice in, I'll be right back I just have to make a phone call." Edward turned to leave but Bella grabbed his wrist. He gently put his hand on hers. "I'll be back in three minutes, I promise."

Bella nodded and Edward went into the hall. "Alice can you go in with her, I just need to make a call." Alice smiled and went to sit with Bella.

Edward pulled out his phone and dialed. "Hello Carlisles?" "When you come into worl can you please take Bella's case?" "Thank-you." He closed the phone and went back into the room.


	3. Chapter 3

When Carlisle got to the hospital he took to a few doctors and within minutes took over Bella's case. He then went to her room; he entered the room silently and smiled at the scene before him.

There on the bed lay Edward with Bella pulled tightly in his arms. Both had huge smiles on their faces. To the right of the bed Alice sat in a chair pulled close to the bed, she too was smiling. All three were laughing and by the way Bella and Edward were looking at Alice Carlisle reasoned it was at something she had said. He cleared his throat to get their attention.

Bella looked up at him, her smile never fading. "Hello Carlisle. It's nice to see you, the reason behind the visit aside."

Carlisle chuckled. "It's nice to see you too Bella, what's left of you anyway." Edward shot him a glare but Bella's smile widened, telling him that she realized it was a joke.

"Well look at it this Carlisle, now there's less of me to injure."

"Which is probably a good thing, seeing as a hospital has so many things you could find a way to hurt yourself with."

With that Bella burst out laughing and Carlisle just chuckled to himself. _It's good to see that she still has a sense of humor even now. She hasn't laughed like that since you left Edward. _Carlisle looked at Edward to see him nod.

Bella buried her head in Edward's face as he looked at Carlisle. "Were you able to take Bella's case?"

Carlisle nodded. "Yes. Obviously Bella has developed a severe case of anorexia."

Alice coughed. "That would be an understatement don't you think? No offense Bella but I've seen fatter chopsticks."

Bella laughed as Edward glared at her. Carlisle simply shook his head.

"Be that as it may, she will need to stay in the hospital tonight and most of tomorrow so that we may continue to administer the nutrients her body needs through the IV. Tomorrow night when she is discharged I think it would be a good idea to bring to Bella to the house."

Edward nodded and Bella saw the concern in Carlisle's eyes and see looked at him. "What's wrong Carlisle? What are you saying?"

Carlisle took a deep breath, not that he needed it. "Bella, you're in for a painful recovery. This isn't going to be easy. It is most probable that you will have a lot of trouble with eating."

Bella swallowed hard. Carlisle watched as Edward pulled her closer to his chest and kissed the top of her head. When he was about to explain what he meant by trouble his beeper went off.

"I have to go, Edward can you finishing explain things to Bella. Bella I will be back to check on you before my shift is done. Alice you should go home, tell everyone that Bella is okay and will be coming to stay with us for a while." With that he left.

Alice looked at Bella. "Okay, I'll be back tomorrow." Bella nodded and Alice left.

Bella gripped the arm that Edward had laying across her chest closer to her. "What is it that he wants you to finish explaining?"

Edward kissed her head and pulled her even closer to his chest. "He wanted me to explain what will probably happen when you try to start eating."

Bella pulled her head back to look him in the eyes. "And what is going to happen?"

Edward reached up and brushed some hair out of her face. "When you first start to eat it will have to be pureed food, solids would be way too hard on your stomach. At first the puree will be hard as well. You'll probably throw up for the first few weeks every time you eat something." He sighed.

"But even though you know you'll throw up you can't stop eating or you'll never get over being sick. If you throw up after breakfast you still have to eat lunch. It'll almost certainly be hard on the rest of your body, painful."

He stopped and Bella could tell that he was trying not to scare her but not lie to her either. She buried her head back into his chest.

"Edward, I don't think that I can do it. I'm scared."

Edward ran his fingers through her hair. "You can do it. You're not only, I'm not leave you. I will help you through this. Every step of the way we take together."

"But what if I can't undo the damage I've already done? What if I can't start eating again? What if I throw up so much that my body isn't actually absorbing the nutrients? What if what I've done to myself ends up killing me?"

Edward took her face in his hands and felt her tears falling into them. "Bella you can undo this, you're one of the strongest people I know. You will start eating again and I will help you. If the throwing up starts to become an issue we can just have Carlisle hook up an IV at the house while we continue to work on the eating. Bella, this I really need you to listen to. Are you listening?"

Bella nodded. "You are not going to die. As selfish as it is to damn your soul like mine, I would rather turn you than let you die. I will not let you die for good."

"Oh Edward!" She threw herself into his chest and he held her there while she cried.


	4. Chapter 4

That night Edward held Bella the entire time. Except the five minutes or so when he had to hide under the bed when the nurse came in to check that he was gone. Soon after he climbed back onto the bed Bella fell asleep in his arms.

Edward held her close to his chest as she slept. It was then that he truly realized how much weight she had truly lost. She felt like half the person she used to in his arms. He cursed himself for not being there when Phil started trying to take her away. He hated himself so much for the pain she went through because of him and the pain and fear she had to face alone because he wasn't there.

The next morning Alice showed up bright and early with a change of cloths for Edward. He went into the bathroom to change and when he came out he found Bella with her knees pulled up to her chest, her head between her knees and her body shaking with silent sobs. Alice sat in the chair beside the bed rubbing her shoulder trying to comfort her.

In a split second Edward was on the bed pulling Bella into his arms. He glared at Alice. "What did you tell her?" He demanded through clenched teeth.

Alice glared back. "She asked me if I had seen anything about her recovery. I told her the truth, that I had. She asked me what I saw and I summed it up. I told her wasn't going to be easy."

Bella silently wrapped her arms around Edward's neck. "Don't be mad at Alice. This is entirely my fault. None of this would have happened if I weren't so stupid. We would be in this hospital and you would have to nurse be back to health if I wasn't so god damn stupid, stupid and weak."

Edward grabbed her face and forced her to look at him. "You are not stupid or weak. I would severely hurt anyone who so much as thought that about you. And I am sure as hell not going to let you say it about yourself. You understand? You are not stupid and you are not weak. You were in pain and you made a decision that you thought would fix it. Don't ever say that you are weak and especially not that you're stupid. Got it?"

Bella nodded and buried her face in his chest. A few hours later Carlisle came in to tell them that the papers had all been signed and they were free and clear to take Bella home. Once Carlisle left Edward looked at Alice.

"You help her get ready and I'll bring the car around."

Before he could get up Bella grabbed his wrists. He turned to look at her and found her looking him in the eyes as she spoke to Alice. "No offense Alice but could you go get the car."

Alice nodded and smiled. "Sure Bella. I'll be waiting for you two out front." She said before bounding out of the room.

Edward looked down at Bella. "Okay then love. Let's get you dressed."

Slowly he helped swing her legs over the side and he helped her get dressed. When they were done he looked at her and she looked as if she was wearing Emmett's clothing.

"I think Alice was really in a hurry. I think grabbed Emmett's clothes instead of yours."

Bella looked down at what she was wearing. "Nope this is all mine."

Edward took a closer look and notice that the t-shirt she was wear was one of his she had taken. But the last he saw it on her it was maybe a half to one size too big. Now it appeared to be four sizes too big. Bella read his expression and replied with two solitary words.

"The anorexia."

He bent down and placed a kiss to her neck. "You still look beautiful to me."

Bella smacked him in the chest before placing her head there. "Don't lie to me Edward Mason Cullen. I know I looking like a dying horse. You don't have to lie."

He ran one hand through her hair and the other up and down her back, pulling her closer. "I'm not lying. You're just as beautiful as you were when I left." Bella leaned back to look at him, one eyebrow cocked. "A couple dress sizes smaller, but still beautiful."

Bella rolled her eyes. Grabbed him by the hand and dragged him out of the room. "Come on Casanova. Alice is waiting for us."

The ride home was peace full. Bella and Edward sat in the back seat, Bella wrapped in Edward's arms and she filled him in on the whole Phil issue. Before she knew it they were there and Edward was helping her out of the car and into the house.

When they got in they stopped. In the foyer waiting for them were Jasper, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie. They all starred at Bella, their expressions a mix between concern and enjoy. Jasper was the first to speak.

"Jesus Christ Bella! Stop that!" Everyone looked at him except Bella, she starred at her shoes. "Stop feeling guilty." It was silent for a minute and Jasper yelled out again. "You're not weak Bella." There was a brief pause. "You're definitely not stupid either. Maybe a little suicidal for hanging around vampires but not stupid." He turned to say something to Alice but stopped to look back at Bella smiling at her. "Now you're feeling all three. Edward control your girlfriends emotions would ya. It's worse than a rollercoaster."

A single tear fell down her cheek. "Sorry Jasper."

Jasper's smile turned into a frown. He stepped forward and took her hands in his. "Bella, I was only kidding around okay. I'm just glad you're okay." He pulled her into a hug. "You're practically a sister to me. Just concentrate on getting better okay?"

He held her at arms length to look at. He sent her a wave of reassurance and Bella nodded. Jasper let her go and went to stand beside Alice. When Jasper was gone his place in front of her and was replaced by Rosalie. She took Bella into a hug and held her close for a few seconds. Before releasing her she whispered in her ear. 

"You'll get better, I promise. Don't be scared."

When Rose released her Bella looked into her eyes and saw the sincerity of her words. She nodded and Rose stepped away soon to be replaced by Emmett. Emmett didn't say a word he merely wrapped his arms around her body, pinning her arms to her sides under his and hugged.

Bella was surprised that Emmett didn't hurt her. Usually he squeezed a little too tight, but even with the size difference now he didn't hurt her. When he let her go he stepped back to join Rose. Next Esme came up and gave her a hug.

"We'll have you better in no time." She held Bella at arms length and smile at her. Then she looked at Edward. "Edward why don't you take Bella upstairs and get her settled in your room. Alice put her bags in there already."

She let Bella go and Edward gently pick her up and carried her into his bedroom. As they entered he kicked the door shut behind them and gently laid her on the bed he had gotten Alice to buy last night.

Bella looked at the bed astonished. "This is new."

Edward laid down beside her and pulled her into his arms. "I had Alice put it in last night. I wanted you to be comfortable here. Seeing as I don't intend on letting you leave until you are at least 85 back to the weight you were when I left."

Bella looked into his golden eyes and smiled. "Edward that could take months."

Edward leaned down to take her lips in a passionate kiss, breaking it only when Bella couldn't take the lack of oxygen any longer. "God I hope so."

Bella giggled before she buried her head in his chest. "Not that I'm complaining about spending months here with you but how are you going to explain that to Charlie."

"Silly Bella, I'm not, Carlisle is. He's going tell Charlie that you, Alice, and I have caught really contagious bug and need to be in quarantine. Alice saw that Charlie accepts the explanation. So you think you're ready to start?"

Bella looked at him. "Start what?"

Edward chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Getting better of course. Esme just told me that your dinner is done. Everyone's in the dinning room waiting for us."

"Why are they waiting?" Edward hesitated. "Tell me Edward."

He sighed and looked back into her eyes. "Well Alice…Alice saw that it was going to hard tonight, so the entire family wants to be there to make it easier. Then she wants all of us to have a movie night."

Bella gulped. "Everyone's waiting?"

Edward smiled at her. "Yes, they wanted you to know that they aren't going anywhere, whether or not you want them to. Emmett even promised Alice that he would make fun of the food."

Bella chuckled and there was a knock at the door. Edward got off the bed and pulled Bella to her feet. "Come in Jasper."

Bella looked to watch Jasper enter the room. He smiled at her. "Bella, I just wanted to come up and tell you not to be so scared. I know Edward will be here helping you get better, but the rest of us want to help too, if you'll let us."

Bella went up to him and hugged. She pulled away to look at him. "Thank-you, of course I'll let you guys. By the way I'm not scared."

Jasper held her gaze and laughed. "Sure Bella. You're a horrible liar, you know that. I could feel it all the way down stairs."

Bella laughed and gave him another hug and when Jasper let her go she turned to Edward. "Okay, let's go down there."

Edward nodded, walked over took her hand and they followed Jasper down the stairs and into the dinning room. There was the whole family sitting around the table smiling at her. Alice bounded up from her chair and pulled Bella in for a hug.

"Did Edward tell you? You want to go ahead with the plan? I have a bunch of movies for us to watch. But if you want to pick something else that's fine too. But just say you want to go ahead with the movie night."

"Alice breath. Yes, yes, whatever you picked out is fine, as long as you didn't let Jasper talk you into any spaghetti westerns." Jasper looked at her with mock hurt and brought a hand to his chest. "Sorry Jasper, they're just so boring. Now John Wayne movies I'll watch."

"You're forgiven."

Bella smiled and allowed Edward to lead her to two empty seats. Bella sat down in front of a glass filled with a thick red liquid that almost looked like raspberry ice cream. Bella smiled at Esme.

"So what's on the menu tonight?"

Esme smiled at her. "Well it's a smoothie I guess, Carlisle said to give you low acid fruits and some dairy. So it's milk and frozen strawberries, raspberries, blueberries, and banana."

"Thank-you so much. But before I drink it, what's the plan if I get sick? Knowing me, if I run to the bathroom I'll get hurt."

Edward wrapped his around her shoulder. "That's where I come in. The moment you feel weird, different, or sick, tell me and I will have you to the bathroom."

Emmett nodded. "And if for some reason you don't make it-"

Jasper pointed from his chest to Emmett. "We're on puke patrol."

Bella laughed at the title. At the sound of her voice Bella turned her attention to Rose. "And if anything happens to the cloths, Alice and I are on wardrobe." Rose smiled warmly at Bella.

"Thanks Rose." She nodded.

"Come on Rose." Emmett whined. "You need to find a creative name. Wardrobe is so over done."

At that comment everyone laugh and Edward took the opportunity to sneak a glance at Jasper.

_Edward she's nervous. She scared she can't do this. She thinks that if she throws up she's letting all of us down, especially you. _Jasper thought to his brother.

Edward nodded and brought his lips done to Bella's ear. "Don't be nervous just sip at it. Take it one sip at a time. You can do this. The only way you'll let any of us down is if you don't try."

Bella look at him knowingly. "You had Jasper read my feelings didn't you?" She whispered as the rest of the family continued laughing.

Edward smiled and kissed her ear. "Well I can't read your mind, I know you well enough to know you'd say nothing was wrong, so what was I supposed to do."

Bella smiled at him. "That's really sweet."

She looked from him and took the glass in her hand. Slowly she took a sip, swallowed and put the glass down. She looked from the glass to Esme.

"Esme this is delicious, if every smoothie you make is like this I may never go to solid foods."

Everyone laughed and continued to talk, Bella joined them in-between sips. Suddenly half through the smoothie Bella put the glass down on the table, catching Edward's attention.

"Bella?"

"I think I'm going to be fine-wait no, no I'm not. Edward I need-" Bella didn't finish her sentence because Edward already had her in his arms and in the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

It felt like all she did was blink and Edward had her in the bathroom. He was so gentle with, as he always had been, that she didn't even notice that he had her kneeling in front of the toilet and he was already holding her hair out of her face. Bella turned her head to thank her but the overwhelming urge to puke took over.

Bella just stayed there, hunched over the toilet while Edward rubbed her back and whispered words of comfort in her ear. She had been there heaving for the past five minutes and tears were now rolling down her cheeks.

"I didn't drink that much. Make it stop, _please _Edward _please make it stop_." She cried through the tears and the pain.

He kissed the shell of her ear and continued rubbing her back with one hand while holding her hair with the other. "I know Bella. If I could take all the pain for you I would, please believe me."

"I know." She heaved again; this time when she came up she rested her head on his shoulder and sobbed into it. "It hurts so much. I can't do this. I'm not strong enough for this. I don't what to eat any more."

"Bella, my love, my angel, you have to. You have to keep eating even with the pain." He took her face in his hands and forced her to look at him. "Please, if not for you, do it for me."

Bella nodded. "My throat feels like it's on fire."

"I know, the smoothie is still really cold it'll help."

Bella looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "I can't drink the rest."

Edward picked her up off the floor bridal style and started for the door. "Yes you can. I know you can."

Edward carried her back into the dinning room where everyone was waiting. He placed her back in her chair and wrapped his arms lightly around her neck from behind. Bella just stared at the cup.

Rosalie notice Bella's reluctance to finish the smoothie and got out of her sat and went to Bella. She knelt beside her on her right side.

"Bella listen to me. I know this is hard, I've never been through this exactly but I have been through something few people will ever understand. It is something you and I share, and experience that no one else in this room understands." Rose took a breath before taking Bella's hand in her own.

"I won't tell you it'll be easy because that would be a lie, and I don't lie to my family." Bella looked at her shocked and Rose smiled. "When you hit the tree and I found out I felt like it was Alice, like I was losing a sister. That's what you are, my sister. It's going to take time to get better Bella but you can do it. One thing I can tell you is that with each day it gets easier." Rose smiled before she continued to make sure Bella knew what came next was a joke.

"Now finish that smoothie before I pour it down your throat myself. I am not letting you rob me of one of my sisters, now drink."

Bella nodded and took the glass. She starred at it for a few seconds before looking at Rosalie for reassurance. Rose nodded her head and Bella brought the glass to her mouth and finish the rest of the smoothie. Rose got too her feet and Edward moved his arms so that she could hug Bella's neck before heading to the living room.

"Now everyone in the living room, I believe you all agreed to a movie night."

With that everyone got up from their seats and headed into the living, Edward and Bella with their arms wrapped around each other's waist. They all sat down around the room and Alice turned to Bella.

"What do you want to watch?"

Bella look at Emmett. "Anything you don't like?"

"Chick flicks." Emmett replied shuddering.

Bella turned to Rosalie. "How about you?"

"Doesn't matter, tonight I'll watch anything."

"Esme?"

"Nothing too gory dear, please."

Bella nodded. "Alice I already know you know what I'm going to pick. So skipping you Edward? Jasper?" Both boys shook their heads. "Okay, well then as an apology to Jasper for insulting his taste in movies, I choose 'Rio Bravo'." Alice started putting the movie in as Jasper looked at Bella.

"Who do you like it for? John Wayne or Dean Martin?"

"Neither, I like limpy."

Jasper and Bella both broke laughing as the movie started. Bella snuggled further into Edward, happy that he was here, hers, and loving her.

* * *

**Epilogue**

It took Bella two months to get back to eat whole meals made of solid food. It was a long and hard two months. At lot of tears were shed and a lot of pain encountered. But she had truly come to consider the Cullen's family. Over the two months major changes in her relationships with them had happened.

Emmett had become her big brother in every sense of the word. He would play video games, board games, and card games with her. Rose and her had become better friends then Bella had ever dreamed. They talked now everyday about everything and nothing, Bella couldn't think of a better big sister.

Alice and Bella had become more of twins than sisters. There wasn't much of a change there. Bella noticed the biggest change between her and Jasper. He was no longer scared to touch her. Once a day he would give her a hug and periodically send her waves of brotherly love. He too played games with her; joke around with her, and when she needed it would just sit and talk to her. Jasper and Emmett, more Jasper though, had even started hold Bella hair while she rode the porcelain bus whenever Edward was out hunting.

As for Carlisle and Esme she was already calling them mom and dad. She still loved Renee and Charlie, but she found something so natural in calling Carlisle and Esme mom and dad. With the new parental relation they worried about her a lot more, constantly checking that she was eating.

And then there was Edward. Her perfect angel. Things with him had gone back to the way they were before she was even home from the hospital. It was like he had never left. Although he had developed a habit of apologizing for leaving every time he could. Bella was trying hard to find a way to help him understand that it didn't matter as long as he was back for good now.

As for Phil, well he stopped trying to bring Bella to Florida when she called Renee and told her the truth. She told her was happy in Forks and that her and Edward were in love. She said that if Renee let Phil in his attempt to bring her to Florida that she promised to runaway and go right back to Forks. Bella figured Renee made Phil drop it because it was never brought again.

Bella had gotten her fairytale. She had gotten better, she had her perfect family, and most importantly she had her prince.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story…I'm sorry if anyone was offended by the anorexia topic…I've had friends who have battled it and I think it's something that everyone should address…To anyone out there who knows someone dealing with anorexia let them know you're there and no matter what you care about them and love them…And to anyone reading this who are battling you can beat it and get better you just have to believe in yourself**


End file.
